southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Ranson
Mark David Ranson is a student of South Park Elementary and a friend of Craig Tucker and Clyde Donovan. He makes various appearances of South Park: A New Era, South Park: Shane's Journey and Coon and Friends. He is an original character by EricCartmanTV. Appearance Mark is very calm at times and usually dosen't seem to notice all the chaos that goes around the town of South Park. Mark is mentioned, by Cartman, that he is bipolar. He is usually seen hanging around Craig and Clyde, most of the time at lunch. In most episodes in South Park: A New Era, Mark usually has minor roles. In the episode, "An Evil Teacher", Mrs. O'Donnell quizzes him with extremely complicated questions. Mark simply replies with sacrastic answers and remarks. In "Jason Marks The Day: Part 2", Marks seems to be the only person who dosen't notice or care that Jason Voorhees was killing citizens of South Park. In an episode of Coon and Friends, Mark is shown to be a member of The Masks, who plotted to discover the true identity of The Dark One. Friendship Craig Tucker Mark gets along with Craig Tucker very well. They are both shown to have similar personalitys and characteristics. They are seen hanging out together constantly at lunch. Mark and Craig both seem to have that voice of reasoning that most other characters don't have. When Craig gets into arguements with one of The Boys, Mark always backs him up. Clyde Donovan Mark and Clyde are shown to be very good friends, and always hang out at lunch. Mark, along with Token and Craig are usually hanging out at Clyde's house. In various episodes, It is shown that Mark is always the person who calms down Clyde when he starts crying. Shane Marks Shane Marks has somewhat of a friendship with Mark. They occationally hang out with eachother, probably because they are both friends with Craig, Clyde and Token. They often help eachother out when eaither one of them needs it. For example, in the episode, "The Assassin", Mark lends Shane $60 to get the game, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. They show to be concered about eachother's safety as shown in South Park: Colorado's Last Stand. Jerry Cartman Mark views Jerry to be one of the few people that he can tolerate in South Park Elementary. He often helps Jerry with his schemes, no matter how stupid they are. In the episode "An Evil Teacher", Mark helps out Jerry get rid of the teacher, Mrs. O'Donnell. In a few episodes, they will get into arguements, but with work things out later. For example, in the episode Halloween in South Park, Mark and Jerry were arguing on how to get out of the haunted house. Conflicts Eric Cartman Like everyone else in South Park, Mark hates Eric Cartman. Mark finds Cartman to be "a racist, self-centered, manipulitive, cock-sucking asshole". Mark always shows disgust towards Cartman and only describes him with insults. In a few episodes, Cartman yells at Mark, calling him a "bipolar dick-weed". Stan Marsh Mark views Stan to be kind of a douchebag. On several occations, Mark gets into fights with Stan when it comes to serious situations. In the episode "Wooden Lodge" Kyle asks Stan if they should let Mark join there group. Stan then replies saying "Hell no, Mark is a stuck-up dickweed". Mark reveals that his has a crush on Wendy Testaburger, which explains why he hates Stan. Trivia *In a few episodes, Mark mentions that he is suicidal and has a few suicidal tendencies. *Mark is probably sucidal because of his bipolar disorder. *It is possible that Mark is only in The Masks because all members gets a $500 bonus every month. *Mark's personality is very similar to Craig Tucker except Mark is more iritable and brutal. *Mark deals with his depression by smoking marajuana as shown in "Trippin Stoners". Gallery Markwanted.png|Mark's wanted poster in South Park: Colorado's Last Stand CSL.png|Mark with Andrew, Jerry and Shane trying to save South Park Markmad2.png|Mark as he appears in South Park: Colorado's Last Stand Joyride.png|Mark riding in Randy Marsh's car with Jerry and Shane Markwithboys.png|Mark with Stan and Kenny Category:Characters Category:5th Grader Category:Ranson Family